thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Twice Shy
Intro An original play written by Shin Karas. It explores the premise that there are secret members of the Paeleusian Council, which is a popular fiction in Paeleuah, by exploring the rise of one such member - Kan Lidat. It was performed at the Volyin Theatre in Daelin, where the leading role was played by Nobuo. Plot Act 1 The play opens with Kan Lidat introducing themselves to the audience as the secret patron of the Paeleusian Council. Magical effects are utilised to 'turn back' Lidat's age as they tell the story of their past: In their childhood, Lidat is recognised for having a singing voice that can bring tears to people's eyes. However, they have no desire to pursue this talent, for which they are much criticised. In spite of this, they love their home town and consider it a place where they will always be accepted. They are content there, and do not anticipate a life of "adventure, intrigue, betrayal, and destruction." Eventually, however, Lidat grows tired of being told what they should do with their life. In an attempt to prove the town wrong with their anticipated failure, they leave home and joined a travelling acting troupe. However, far from failing, they become the troupe's headlining act. Throughout this period of their youth, Lidat experiences many visceral nightmare scenes in which they are visited by the goddess Dalui, who is portrayed by an actress wearing a ballgown and faceless white mask, with wispy smoke effects: Lidat tells their troupe that they feel they have made a mistake and leaves to return home. Act one closes with Lidat arriving at their home town to find that the stage is on fire and littered with bodies. Act 2 Act two opens with Kan Lidat narrating once more: They explain that they swore to find whoever was responsible for doing this to their home and family, and to make sure that it would never happen to anyone else, ever again. Younger again, Lidat makes their way to the capital city - Rahnmul - to investigate. Several dramatic interrogation scenes eventually lead them into an underground criminal network of celebrity, of which their old acting troupe is a part. Lidat is forced to go deeper and deeper undercover, embodying the celebrity they did not wish to be. Throughout, visceral nightmares of Dalui continue, assuring Lidat that "greatness is ahead of them." Lidat eventually discovers that their old troupe had arranged the destruction of their home town because they did not want to lose the voice of their headliner, who they had hoped to use to rise through this underground network in order to stage a coup. Lidat joins one of the rival troupes and incites an all singing and dancing gang war; they claw their way steadily towards the top, in hopes of destroying underground network from the inside - starting with their old troupe. When the dust settles, Lidat receives an invitation to a covert meeting. They narrate that, at the time, they expected to be killed for all the trouble they had caused. However, the meeting turns out to be with the Empress of Paeleuah. Lidat betrays everyone in the criminal acting underground, sacrificing their allies and enemies alike in a dramatic raid. The set is torn apart as splinters fly as this climactic battle is fought and the stage is left littered with bodies. In the final scene, Lidat is standing alone amidst the ruins of a set that has been completely destroyed. In their narrated conclusion, Kan Lidat explains that, having sacrificed everything, they now sit upon the Paeleusian Council. From there, they watch, and make sure that what happened to them will never be repeated. Notable People * Shin Karas (writer) * Nobuo (lead actor) Category:Media Category:Fiction Category:Plays __NOEDITSECTION__